Una canción
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Al escuchar las primeras notas del violín, el llanto de James se detuvo, gimoteó un poco y volvió su cabeza hacia el origen del sonido, sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños. Su padre lo acomodó en sus brazos, y volvió su cabeza, ocultando una amplia sonrisa; Tessa no se movió, pero si sintió lágrimas de felicidad resbalando por su rostro.


**Título: **Una canción.  
**Tema: **#30 - Completo**  
Cantidad de palabras:** 1.555  
**Advertencias:** _Fluff. _Posibles spoilers del tercer libro.  
**Nota: **Para la "Tabla Sorpresa" en 30 vicios, por allá en Livejournal.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada me pertenece. Tampoco hago dinero con esto._

* * *

En un principio, Will se había preocupado. Al menos así lo veían las personas a su alrededor, como una simple preocupación. Pero lo que sentía Will era terror, de ése que no había sentido en años.

¿Qué pasaría si Tessa no sobrevivía? ¿O si el bebé nacía muerto? ¿O si ambos morían? No quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo, aun cuando les hubiesen asegurado que no habría ningún problema, que todo iba a ir bien, era inevitable pensar en la peor conclusión.

La había acompañado durante el parto, sosteniendo su mano izquierda con firmeza; tenía el rostro sudoroso, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la mandíbula apretada, su mano se cerraba en torno a la de él con una fuerza que Will desconocía ella tenía y desde su garganta brotaban profundos quejidos. A la derecha, estaba Jem, con su túnica color pergamino, tenía la capucha puesta y las manos entrelazadas frente a él, en lo que parecía una posición reflexiva y calmada.

Pero Will lo conocía mejor, y sabía que, bajo aquella capucha que le ocultaba completamente la cabeza, apretaba los labios y retorcía los dedos de sus manos, inquieto. Sin embargo, evitaba acercarse y simplemente le dirigía algunas palabras a Tessa, como para tranquilizarla, palabras que solo Will y ella escuchaban.

Después de una eternidad, Tessa relajó su expresión, pero se quedó apoyada en sus codos, tratando de ver al recién nacido. Will se permitió mirarla maravillado, segundos antes, casi había gritado de dolor, ahora estaba allí, estirando los brazos, preguntando por su hijo. Estaba cansada, pálida y sudorosa, pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Jem se había retirado con las Hermanas de Hierro, lo primero que debían hacer con el bebé era colocarle sus primeras Marcas.

—Descansa un minuto, Tess... —empezó Will, se detuvo al ver a Tessa negando con la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué se tardan tanto?  
—No...  
—¿Lo viste, Will? ¿Está bien? —. "Ah, es eso", pensó Will, compartían el mismo miedo. Miró al grupo de hombres y mujeres y cayó en la cuenta que no había escuchado al niño llorar; no la miró, ni le respondió, observó con intensidad a Jem, como para llamarlo. Él se volteó después de un rato y los miró, incluso estando su rostro oculto bajo la capucha, Will sintió la preocupación en su expresión y Tessa también, dada la repentina tensión de su cuerpo y la forma en que lo miraba, suplicante y ansiosa.

Jem volvió su atención al grupo de Hermanas de Hierro y otro Hermano Silencioso y allí se quedó, hasta que, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, se oyó el llanto del bebé, agudo e imparable. Will sonrió y se acercó a Tessa:

—Está bien —le dijo y se tapó los oídos—. Escúchalo, te apuesto a que eras igual, Tessa. Despertando a todos tus vecinos cuando tenías hambre.  
—Yo... —empezó ella, se interrumpió al ver una Hermana de Hierro venir hacia ella, cargando al ruidoso bebé, envuelto en una manta blanca—. Olvídalo—agregó y recibió al pequeño en sus brazos, lo meció un rato, olvidando completamente el cansancio.

A su izquierda, Will le hizo una seña a Jem, para que se acercara, éste le hizo caso y se ubicó cerca de él, bajó su capucha y los observó maravillado, las Hermanas de Hierro y el Hermano Silencioso que había acompañado a Jem habían salido de la habitación sin ser notados.

Sin prestarles atención, Tessa alimentaba al bebé, murmurándole dulces palabras. Parecía haber olvidado a los dos hombres a su lado y Will se preguntó si era posible amarla aún más, porque era precisamente eso lo que sentía. Quiso estrecharlos a ambos entre sus brazos, mas se quedó quieto, observando el brillo en los ojos de su esposa y el suave volumen de su voz, entonando lo que sonaba como una canción de cuna. Tessa decía que tenía una voz horrible, Will no solía contradecirla, pero en ese momento, sonaba como un coro de ángeles, Will sospechaba que era una de las ventajas de la maternidad.

—Tess... —. Will se acercó a su esposa al ver al bebé profundamente dormido y a la madre a punto de caer dormida también. Extendió sus brazos y ella le entregó al bebé. Él lo sostuvo cerca de él y uno de sus dedos acarició la cabeza del pequeño; todavía no tenía cabello, ni había abierto los ojos, pero esperaba que ambos fueran como los de Tessa.

Ella los observaba, con una mirada maternal, llena de amor y cariño. Will sabía que quería decir algo, pero prefería dejarlo para después, para conservar ese momento de silenciosa armonía. Jem se acercó y miró al bebé, había una mezcla de curiosidad y ternura en sus ojos. Su mirada se desvió luego a Tessa, quien le sonrió, hasta sus ojos, cansados y rodeados de oscuras ojeras, irradiaban calidez.

Will habría querido decirle que descansara, pero no pudo evitar el cometario que se le acababa de ocurrir:

—Estaba pensando —dijo—, que se va a parecer a ti...  
—Yo creo que va a ser como tú —respondió Tessa con una débil sonrisa.  
—¿Como yo? ¡No! ¡Pobre niño!  
—Sí, perseguido por hordas de niñas cuando sea adolescente… Nadie se podrá resistir a sus encantos.  
—Pobre niño —repitió Will y de verdad parecía sentirlo por el pequeño. Luego, soltó una carcajada, Tessa se unió casi enseguida e incluso Jem, que había observado el intercambio en silencio, sonrió.

De pronto, Will se calló, mirando fijamente al bebé, a su hijo, que se estaba removiendo inquieto. Lo cubrió con la manta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tessa, y parecieron tener una corta y muda conversación.

—James —dijo Will.  
—¿Qué? —contestó Jem, automáticamente, no usó el habla mental propia de los Hermanos Silenciosos y se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo _parabatai _negar con la cabeza.  
—Su nombre es James. El del bebé —agregó Will y se sentó en la cama, junto a Tessa. Jem no respondió, miró hacia la ventana y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Will y Tessa lo miraron, asombrados y preocupados. Ninguno de los dos había visto a Jem llorar y ninguno sabía qué hacer si eso sucedía.

Pero Jem no lloró, después de unos segundos de incertidumbre, descubrió su rostro y se acercó a ellos, fue Will quien estiró su brazo para acercarlo aún más, lo rodeó en un abrazo, al que se unió Tessa. Jem los abrazó también a ambos, antes de que se separaran, notó una diminuta mano cerrándose en torno a un pedazo de su túnica, con cariño, la soltó y sonrió a Will:

—Estoy seguro que va a ser igual de obstinado a su padre.  
—Eso es bueno, Jem —contestó Will, Tessa asintió, con una expresión divertida.

Más tarde, Tessa al fin se había dormido, Will seguía sentado a su lado y Jem afinaba su violín; Will le había dicho que se quedara allí en vez de ir al salón de música, a su hijo no le iba a molestar su música, estaba seguro. De pronto, el bebé rompió a llorar de nuevo, aunque acababa de comer y estaba completamente limpio, Will lo tomó en sus brazos y trató de mecerlo con suavidad para calmarlo, para que no despertara a Tessa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella se despertó; trató de decirle algo a Will, pero Jem levantó la mano, para que se quedara en silencio un momento.

Will, que había estado caminando en círculos, susurrando suavemente "Jamie, Jamie" al oído del niño, se detuvo y miró atento a Jem, de vez en cuando repetía el nombre del bebé, pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en los movimientos de Jem, que puso su violín en su hombro, cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar una melodía.

Al escuchar las primeras notas del violín, el llanto de James se detuvo, gimoteó un poco y volvió su cabeza hacia el origen del sonido, sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños. Su padre lo acomodó en sus brazos, y volvió su cabeza, ocultando una amplia sonrisa; Tessa no se movió, pero si sintió lágrimas de felicidad resbalando por su rostro.

La melodía de Jem no se detuvo, pero él abrió los ojos y éstos se dirigieron a al bebé que sostenía Will. James Herondale. "Jamie", como lo había llamado Will y sentía como su corazón latía lleno de felicidad, orgullo y amor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió tocando la melodía que al fin brotaba del violín, como si ansiara ser escuchada y Jem no podía pedir un público mejor.

Will volvió al lado de Tessa, y sintió el brazo izquierdo de ella alrededor de sus hombros, mientras miraba al bebé por encima del hombro de Will y lo acariciaba con la otra mano. De vez en cuando escuchaba un delicado "Jamie" salir de sus labios, y un torrente de palabras dulces describiendo la música del "Tío Jem" o "Tío Hermano Zachariah", como se suponía debía llamarlo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, tocando la de Tessa y una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Tío Hermano Zachariah", repitió Will mentalmente y no pudo evitar reír, al sentir su movimiento, Tessa se estiró y lo besó en la mejilla. Y mientras la pareja escuchaba el final de la melodía, ambos se preguntaban si el pequeño James crecería amando la música de Jem tanto como ellos dos.

* * *

_(Más) Notas:_ En realidad, ningún libro habla mucho de que se hace con un recién nacido cazador de sombras, el Códice no tiene más de diez líneas respecto a esto, pero bueno, eso no importa, no hablé mucho de ellos de todas formas, solo quería quejarme un poco.

Me gustaría decir que la melodía de Jem es alguna de algún compositor famoso, pero no. Me gusta pensar que la había compuesto incluso mucho antes de "morir" y la fue arreglando en su cabeza hasta que se le presentó la oportunidad de tocarla y luego se convirtió en "La canción de James", y más adelante compuso una también para Lucie. Ese es mi _headcanon _personal.


End file.
